Menage a Trois
by serenitygi
Summary: You found yourself making out with none other than Oikawa Tooru, until somebody else decided to join in one the fun... Warning: Lemon, threesome, a bit of yaoi. College! AU. Oikawa x Reader x Kuroo.


Hello everyone! This is a Kuroo x Reader x Oikawa threesome oneshot I wrote while I was at work one day. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or any of its characters.

(Y/N) means (your name)

Menage a Trois

The sound of needy and rough kissing filled the dorm room as you squirmed under a certain brunettes' touch. How you ended up like this was a mystery. One moment you were at a college party, the next you were in his dorm room. But who could blame you? He was a 10/10.

"Mm...Tooru.." You moaned his name and tugged at his brown locks as he nipped at your neck and sucked, causing pure bliss.

He hummed. "You like that huh?" He kept licking and kissing your neck, knowing it was your weakness. The sound of his voice against the back of your ear made you want him to take you here and now.

You tugged impatiently on his hair. "Take your clothes off," you slid your hands under his shirt, feeling hard muscle which made you even more excited. "I want to see more,"

You could hear him chuckle in your ear. "How about you take them off for me?" He said in a seductive tone that made your lower regions throb.

You pursed your lips and pouted a bit. "Fine," You undressed him from his shirt, leaving his pants, although you were anxious to see what was in store. "Ohh…" you ran your hands along his stomach and chest, pleased with his form."So hot,"

Feeling proud and a bit too cocky, Oikawa was about to add on to the comment, until he was interrupted by his roommate barging in on the act.

The sound of the door hitting the wall echoed through the small room, as you laid there stunned. Oikawa hovered over you as you shyly put your arms over your shirtless chest.

The boy standing at the doorway slowly shut the door behind him, and casually put his hand in his pockets. His hair was wild but oddly sexy, and you could tell he already had a nice lean body. "Wow Oikawa, I didn't ever think you'd get the balls to bring a girl up here." He smirked and sauntered a bit closer to the two of you.

Oikawa sat up and stood near him. "Fuck off Kuroo you said you were going to be gone for the evening."

Kuroo hummed and clicked his tongue. "Too bad my evening classes were cancelled, huh."

Oikawa sighed, aggravated, and looked over to you, giving you a soft look. You held the covers over your half exposed body, disappointed that the "fun" had stopped.

You heard Kuroo whistle and lean forward in the computer chair he was sitting in, giving you a heated look. "Where'd you find a cute girl like that? I'm jealous."

You blushed slightly and looked down at the covers, not wanting all of this attention all of a sudden.

"Back the fuck up bro I found her first," Oikawa took a swig from his water bottle and sat it down loudly. "She's mine."

Kuroo pursed his lips and stood up. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?" He made his way toward you, sitting beside you on the bed.

You scooted away on instinct, not sure what he was going to do, until he placed one of his large hands on your thigh and leaned into your ear. "How about we go somewhere else, babe?" He ran his hand up and down your leg, causing you to breathe in abruptly.

Oikawa's brow twitched with fury as he grabbed Kuroo by the collar and moved him away. "Listen you-"

"Wait!" You spoke up suddenly and shocked yourself. "U-Um..." Both Kuroo and Oikawa looked at you expectantly, eager to hear what you had to say. Really though, when was the next time two hot boys were going to fight over you like this? You wanted to take this chance while it lasted. "I don't mind if both of you stay."

Both of the young men looked dumbfounded at first, but then a smirk crept up Kuroo's face. "I see what you're saying." He moved closer, as if he were a predator, and crawled onto the bed, causing you to lean back. He breathed onto your neck and leaned into your ear. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?"

You let out a small gasp at the tone of his voice and felt a dip in the mattress as Oikawa sat beside you, placing his hand on your knee. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, (Y/N),"

You shook your head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you be the top," you purred into his ear and you could tell he was already in with the deal.

"Alright," he smiled and pushed Kuroo over from on top of you. "Move over loverboy (Y/N) said I could top. Get behind her."

Kuroo tsked and obeyed as he suddenly placed you on his lap, purring into your ear just like a cat. "Mm I think I could get used to this,"

You blushed and could already feel the bulge forming in his pants from the friction. You wondered how big the both of them were and was eager to find out.

Oikawa ran his hands along your legs, spreading them, making you shiver as he leaned in and gave you a deep kiss. You let out a soft noise and let him dominate you, while Kuroo was enjoying himself with unclasping your bra and groping your breasts, squeezing just the right amount of pressure.

It was already a haze for you as two pairs of hands ran along your body, and two mouths worked on pleasuring you as much as they could. You could feel Oikawa's clothed erection hitting in between your legs as he kissed you, causing your heart to race. You raised your hips and ground your hips against him, making him hiss in response. Kuroo ran both of his hands mesmerizingly along your body, while you made a pleasurable noise and raised both of your arms behind his neck and into his hair, causing a full show of your breasts. Oikawa took advantage of the view and massaged both of them, leaning down and licking your small buds.

"A-ah...~" you moaned and pulled at Kuroo's hair. "T-Tooru.."

Kuroo nipped at your ear, feeling even more aroused from your noises, and gave your neck a long, sinful lick. "I can't wait until you scream my name, (Y/N)," you shivered at his words and was about to lean in for a kiss until you thought of an idea.

"Hey guys," you said softly and eyed the two of them. "You should do me a favor."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow while Kuroo sat still silently. "What is it?"

You bit your lip and turned your body so you could face the two of them. "I want you two to make out."

There was an awkward silence from the both of them, making you feel disappointed. Ah, you thought, maybe they won't do it after all.

"I'm down with it."

You looked up, hopeful and thankful for Oikawa's input. "R-Really?"

"Hold on a sec," Kuroo raised a hand and gave Oikawa a rather disgusted look. "You want /me/ to make out with /him/?"

You held your hands together, pleading and gave your best innocent face. "Pleeeeaaase?" You inched closer towards Kuroo and purposely made your arms squish your boobs together, making sure he was looking. "I'll make it up to you,"

Kuroo scowled at the figure before him and just sighed, blushing a bit. "Fine. I'll do it."

You felt your heart leap at those words and made your distance between the two boys, pushing them closer to each other. "C'mon now I want to watch."

Oikawa and Kuroo glanced at each other, expecting one or the other to make the first move. You watched eagerly and got goosebumps when Kuroo decided to take initiative, kissing him full on the mouth. Oikawa was a bit taken aback but seemed to enjoy it and kissed back, opening his mouth wide. Watching these two go at it was something else. You felt your core ignite once again, wanting more. You imagined Kuroo pushing the other down rather roughly, while Oikawa moaned loudly as Kuroo fucked him senseless in the ass.

Impatient, you crawled in between the frisky duo, feeling them up. Kuroo kissed you deeply, while Oikawa snaked a hand in between your legs. You moaned at the contact, and leaned your body against kuroo's chest, resting your head on the crook of his shoulder. Oikawa slid your panties off, and crooked his head in between your legs, giving your heated core a lick. You cried out in pleasure and noticed that Kuroo was sliding his boxers off. You felt his erection rub against your bum, and you could tell that he was big. You made a small whiney noise and put your hand at his chest, signaling him to lay against the pillows. You leaned down to his cock and gave his tip a lick before engulfing his entire manhood in your mouth, sucking slowly and bobbing your head. The sensation between your legs was wonderful, you wondered how Oikawa was that skilled with his mouth.

"Oh fuck..." Kuroo moaned and ran his hands through your hair, trying his best not to thrust up. You kept sucking and sucking, feeling close as Oikawa licked your core, and gripped the sheets with your free hand.

"T-Tooru-I'm close...!" You breathed out harshly and stroked Kuroo's cock while you let out your desperate moans.

All of a sudden, you felt your body flip onto your back, followed by Kuroo pushing you up so you were sandwiched in between the both of them. "A-Ah..." you let out a startled noise but then moaned when Kuroo spread your legs.

"You fuck her there and I'll fuck her here," he said while giving your ass a small smack.

Oikawa hovered over you, inserting his cock all the way, sending pleasure in your lower stomach. "T-Tooru...!"

You could feel a pair of hands behind you spread your ass cheeks, while the other fucked you in a slow rhythm. "I hope you can handle two cocks at once," Kuroo said in your ear suggestively and thrusted into your hole, causing you to blurt out.

"A-Ah...!" You rested your head on Kuroo's shoulder and were overwhelmed by the immense sensation the both of them were causing. "I-It feels so good..." you held onto Oikawa's shoulders and leaned in for a sloppy kiss due to your noises, while he gladly returned the feverish make out. Kuroo rammed into your ass relentlessly, grabbing onto your hips to keep you steady.

"Nnn..." Oikawa breathed onto your neck and dug his fingers into your skin. "I'm close,"

Kuroo moaned and leaned his head against your back. "Me too," snaked its way to the peak, as you gripped Oikawa's hair and dug your nails into Kuroo's arm. You let out one final moan as the both of them thrusted into you one final time, releasing their cum straight into you.

You panted and fell back onto the bed, feeling worn out and sweaty. Damn, you were going to be sore for ages. You tried to move your body but failed when you felt stiffness in your lower back. "Ah, wow."

Kuroo stood up from the bed and looked down at your helpless form. "I think we should all take a shower," he glanced at Oikawa. "Stinky over here smells like a dumpster,"

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the black-haired male and pulled at your arm. "C'mon (Y/N)-chan," he stopped once he didn't see you budge. "Do I need to carry you?"

You made a disgruntled noise. "You guys did this so carry me. I can't move."

"Let's go already," Kuroo picked you up easily, carrying you bridal style, and headed towards the shower, Oikawa following afterwards, complaining how he wanted to carry you. You sighed and laughed softly at the two of them as they continued to bicker at each other. What have you gotten yourself into?

That's all! Thank you for reading my crappy smut.


End file.
